In Remembrance of Owls
by Wayward Tempest
Summary: The events would replay over and over in their minds every single day of their lives that followed this one, over and over, like some horrible broken record.


Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft of course

_Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft of course.I made up a few names, that's about it. _

_Rated PG-13 for violence and a bit of language. _

_ _

A pair of small grubby hands reached for the shining doorknob, and then apprehensively gave it a turn.The door opened silently and a set of eyes peered through the small opening into the room beyond.His father sat on the edge of the bed, idly shining his shoes.The boy watched in earnest as the large hands glided the rag across the ebony surfaces of the shoes.His father made even the smallest task seem perfect.The child returned from his thoughts and nervously broke the silence that filled the room.

"Um…dad?"

His father turned his attention to the doorway. "Hey, there's my boy," he said as that smile that always managed to drive every one of the child's cares away formed across his features. "Where've you been, huh? Its almost time for us to be leaving."

The boy opened the door wide enough for him to step through and moved slowly into the light.He was covered from head to toe in dirt. His pants were ripped at the knee. Dried blood crusted around his nose and lips. A large blackened circle surrounded one of his eyes.

Tears formed in his eyes as he saw the expression of shock on his father's face.

"I got beat up," he sniffed.

"Come' ere," his father motioned him to sit down on the bed.The boy did so, hanging his head in shame.The tall man stood up and went into the bathroom where he took a cloth from the cabinet and wetted it down in the sink.He returned into the bedroom where he kneeled in front of his son and gently began wiping the blood, dirt and tears from his face.

"What happened?" His father questioned.

"Billy Stevens was calling Sara Jenkins names.I didn't think that was very nice, and I told him so."He paused. "And then he beat me up."

The child stopped his story momentarily while the rag washed over his lips.

"And then…his two friends showed up, and they pounded on me too."

"Where was Watts?"

"He had to stay after school to do math problems, cause he didn't do his homework.He told the teacher that they made his head hurt."

His father chuckled at that.

"I wish I were bigger," Zone muttered.

"Just give it time," his father replied, as he looked his face over for any spots he'd missed. "When you grow into that big heart of yours, you'll be able to kick Billy's lousy butt all the way to Balamb one day."

Zone laughed a little as he pictured Billy Stevens sailing through the air after coming into contact with an enormous shoe.

"But I'm proud of you," his father continued as he ruffled his son's hair. "You stood up for what you believed in, even against the odds.That takes a lot of courage Zone.It's a rough road to travel, full of knocks and bruises.But its what makes life worthwhile."

"I felt good on the inside," Zone said. "Even though my face wasn't feelin too good."

This brought another melodic laugh from his father."Did Sara appreciate you taking up for her?"

A blush spread across the ten-year-old's features. "Yeah…she…she gave me a kiss on the cheek after they left." 

"Well, then, it wasn't a complete loss was it?"

"No sir," he smiled.

"You just hang in there," his father said. "One day they'll get what's coming to them. When they knock you down, fall if you have to.But don't let your eyes leave theirs. Show them that no matter how many times you fall, your gonna stand right back up again.No matter what, they can never break your soul. They can never touch that. Hold tight to that promise. Show them that a punch in the gut won't stop you. They'll remember it.And you'll walk away a champ, even if you're limping.Does that make sense?"

Zone nodded."Yeah." The last of his tears had dried on his face."Thanks dad," he said as he jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around his father's neck nestling his head against the white cotton shirt molded over his sturdy shoulder.Smells of soap and aftershave tingled in his nose.

The strong arms of his father enveloped him in a blanket of security and comfort, and he felt safe for the first time that day.

Darrius held his son as his eyes wandered to the dresser where they fell on a picture of his wife._"Did I tell him the right things? Do you think he understands?" _His unspoken questions were answered with silence and the same gentle smile that had been held for years in the wooden frame.

He gave his son a final pat on the back."C'mon lets go get you something to wear, we're going to be late and then I'll never hear the end of it from uncle Marcus."

Zone giggled. "I bet he's still waiting on Watts to get home."

He followed his father to his room where he grabbed a pair of socks from a small dresser drawer and leapt up on his bed.He bounced a couple of times before he sat down. 

"Is a lot of people gonna be there dad?" 

"The whole town I think," his father replied while tossing a pair of khaki pants and a shirt onto the bed.

"Good." He shoved a foot through one sock. "I hope Billy Jenkins is there, bet his dad never got an award from the mayor."

"Probably not," Darrius gave his son a grin that faded a little as he continued."But getting awards from the mayor isn't why we're doing this.We're doing this for independence.A freedom that'll probably never happen in my lifetime, but hopefully it'll be a safe place for you and Watts one day."

"Yeah I know," Zone said as he stretched his arms through the blue shirt and thrust it over his head. "But c'mon dad, awards are still cool."

"Yeah," His father chuckled. "Yeah, they are."

"I wish mom were here to see it," Zone said quietly. "Do you think she'll be watching?"

Darrius smiled. "Oh, absolutely."

After a few minutes and some complaints about choice of clothes, the pair made their way out the front door.The door shut behind them with a solidifying slam, seemingly ending a chapter in some old novel.One of them wouldn't be returning home.

The streetlights illuminated the sidewalks as the sun bid farewell to Timber for another day.Shopkeepers were busy locking up and pulling the shades down on the windows.The dayshifts from Deling were making their leave.The nightshift would soon be in to enforce the town's curfew.This allowed only a small window of opportunity for the citizens to head underground as quickly as possible.The sewer system acted as a labyrinth of passageways for people to travel by at night.Each one leading from a dark alleyway, a cupboard in the back of a restaurant, and to a place unknown to the Galbadian army, the underground meeting hall.

Watts's mom could be heard yelling from the house up ahead.Zone giggled a little as he saw Watts walk out the front door in a huff.

"When we get back your coming straight home and you're gonna work on that homework till you finish it or your eyes bleed! Whichever comes first!"

"Yes ma'am," he called back to her.

Watts turned around to find the smirking face of Zone directly in his view.

"Mom's got your number huh?" His smirk grew wider.

"Shut yer trap Ochu face!" Watts retorted. "If I weren't sitting on a week of being grounded already I'd…Hey! You've got a black eye! Cool!"

Zone beamed with pride. "Isn't it though?I had to fight off five Galbadian soldiers on the way home.All by myself."

"Yeah, right!" Watts said as he raised an eyebrow. "And my mom lays eggs like a chocobo!"

"Really?" Zone looked at him with mock amazement. "That's quite a talent."

"I was being sarcastic funguar brain!"

They're snide remarks continued flying back and forth as they walked up the street ahead of their parents.

"I have no idea where they get that from," Darrius said nonchalantly as they made their way down the cobbled street.

"Me either," Marcus replied. "Malboro breath."

"Geezard lips."

Marcus's wife, Rachael, could only sigh and hide her head behind one of her hands as the two men continued to berate each other with names, attracting the attention of the passersby.

Shopkeepers spun around their "open" signs and locked their doors. People vanished around corners, ducking into invisible doorways stepping down into the world below.

And for the second shift of soldiers, Timber was a peaceful town at the end of its day.

Below people filled into the large room.The meeting hall as it was called had once been a fallout shelter during wars long past.The walls and ceiling were made of solid steel.It still remained the only place in Timber for the sanctuary of its people.The only place left unstained by President Deling.

A small podium stood at the far end of the hall.From the side of the room, a tall middle-aged man with approached the podium.The silver in his hair reflected the lighting of the room. The multitude silenced anxiously. He stepped behind the podium and gazed out into the crowd. His eyes held a trusting way about them.He was aged and experienced.The entire town held him in the highest honor.The very foundation of their resistance, their hope, came from him.

The microphone squealed with feedback causing a wave of cringes throughout the crowd.

Mayor Wallace cleared his throat.

"Sons and daughters of Timber.Tonight, it is with great pride that I announce that our resistance has made progress.We have taken the first steps to end this reign of tyranny from the inside.Just two days ago, these men sitting here before me, the founding members of the Forest Owl resistance, successfully infiltrated the Galbadian computer system.

A cheer went up from the crowd as the applause bounced back from the walls.

"And though this does not do justice to the task you have accomplished," he continued. As acting mayor of Timber, I would like to present each of you with these medals of Honor."

Zone and Watts watched proudly as their fathers made their way to the front of the room, neither of them knowing that the next few minutes would be the longest of their lives.The events would replay over and over in their minds every single day of their lives that followed this one, over and over, like some horrible broken record.

Their fathers stood as the mayor proceeded to put medals around their necks.The crowd jumped to their feet as they applauded the hope that the owls had delivered.And the mayor's calm and kind demeanor faded from his face, and was replaced with one of sorrowful regret.Darrius and Marcus saw this and were puzzled. He stood in front of them both and whispered solemnly, "Forgive me."

"What?"

At once the barricaded doors were blown open and the room was quickly filled with Galbadian soldiers.The astonished citizens of Timber were stood agape and frightened at the sudden onslaught.Time froze.

Heavily guarded by two elite soldiers, Vinzer Deling stepped through the doorway followed by the Galbadian generals and two soldiers carrying heavy nylon rope.

Guns cocked menacingly around the room.Mothers grabbed their children as fathers tried desperately to protect them both.

Zone made ready to run to his father but was quickly halted by a gun that placed itself inches away from his head.

"Don't move."

Everything went disturbingly quiet.

A single pair of hands began clapping slowly as eyes turned to focus on Deling, who seemed delighted in his mockery.

"Oh, well done," His words dripped with sarcasm and venom."It seems one of your little resistance groups has finally deemed itself a threat. Congratulations."

He met the two men in front of the crowd with a sinister gaze.

"Now it is something I must rectify."

The soldiers quickly restrained Marcus and Darrius; their arms were thrown around their backs as metal clasps came down around their hands, fastening them together. 

Deling nodded to the soldiers carrying the rope.The two men marched behind them and tossed one end of each of the ropes over one of the rafters above their heads.They secured the ropes tightly around the rafter and fashioned nooses on each of the two remaining ends.

The Timber citizens were horrified as they realized what was about to take place.

"Now wait just a minute Deling," came a demand voiced by the mayor, "You said you were going to arrest them not execute them, this wasn't part of the deal!"

Another shock rocked the room as the identity of the betrayer sunk in.

"You know something," Deling replied, "Your absolutely right Wallace."His hand shifted into his pocket as he pulled out a gun."But then again, neither was this."

The gunshot reverberated through the hall as the bullet made contact with the head of Mayor Wallace. Blood as well as fragments of skull and brain exploded against the wall. His body slumped to the ground.

"It's high time we eliminated the middle man," Vinzer said as he grinned delightedly at the mess he had made.

"Now," he continued, "As I was saying before I was so interrupted.I feel as though I have been far generous to Timber.But apparently, its inhabitants are convinced that this petty resistance they're trying to muster will save the day and triumph over the whole Galbadian army.

"Quite frankly, its just damn annoying."

He turned to face his two prisoners. "So it is with great honor and pride that I hereby deem you two examples to the public."

"You bastard!" Marcus spat.

"Please don't do this!" came a distressed plea from his wife, who held a weeping Watts closely by her side.

Deling turned around. "Is this the little woman Marcus?" he queried."Does she like older men?"

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please!"His eyes wandered from the sobbing wife and child over to the small figure next to her who stared at him with a fearful expression."My, my, aren't we the spitting image of daddy.I bet your excited aren't you?You have a front row seat to this ceremony for dad, you must be mighty proud of him."

"Please," Darrius pleaded."Don't make our families watch this.They've done nothing wrong."

"But your boys here need to learn early," the president replied, "I'm only doing this for their benefit so they'll remember down the road about what happens to traitors."

He looked at Zone. 

"Daddy never told you about traitors did he?How they always get what's coming to them?" 

The boy was silent.

"No?Well then consider this a gift of a learning experience from Uncle Vinzer."

"Mr. President sir!" A voice interrupted."This isn't really necessary, these children, they don't deserve this sort of punishment."

"General Caraway, do tell me who put you in charge of giving me orders?" he barked.

"No one sir, but…"

"You have a lovely wife and daughter don't you Caraway?Would they like to watch me hang you for treason?Or maybe they themselves could hang for your disloyalty."

The general stepped down, and remained silent.

"Do any of the rest of you have anything to say?" Deling questioned as he looked around the room.

Everyone found themselves unable to speak.

"Good.Put these gentlemen on the supports then."

Two 4-foot supports were carried to the front of the room, and soldiers assisted the prisoners into their nooses and onto their execution blocks.

Zone couldn't contain himself anymore."Daddy!" he screamed with all the power of his lungs.

His father looked down at him."Everything's gonna be alright Zone.You remember what I told you right?They can't touch me. Just keep the faith, and know that I'll always love you champ."

He gave his son a reassuring smile as a single tear slid down his face.

And with that…the order was carried out to knock the supports out from under them.

The resounding crack of their necks echoed through the hall and stretched for miles underneath Timber's streets.

Watts held his mother tightly as she fell to her knees sobbing.Rachael looked over his small shoulder to Zone who kept his gaze on his father's eyes that had set themselves on him.The smile had never left his face as he swung lifelessly from the end of the rope.She tried reaching for him to pull him to her embrace.

"Do we have an understanding now?" Deling turned to the horrified crowd."There will be no more resistance from Timber.I will personally execute any one of you who try to pursue this.From this moment on, none of you will be able to breathe without my knowing."

Muffled sobs could be heard throughout the crowd as they wept for the lives taken, and the ones who were left behind, and the dismal future that lie ahead of everyone.

He raised the pistol in his hand and pointed it at Zone."And what did we learn today, boy?"

Zone didn't move, he didn't even acknowledge Deling's presence.He was still looking into the eyes of his father.

The President cocked the gun."I'm speaking to you, kid."

Zone blinked once.

"You will acknowledge your President when spoken to!"he yelled as he lifted the gun off of the child and pointed it at the dead bodies in front of him.He aimed and fired twice hitting them both in the chest.The bodies swung to and fro as dead blood seeped out of the wounds.

Zone turned to face the president.He reached into his back pocket where he pulled out a small pocketknife.He unlatched the blade and began making his advancement to the laughing form of Vinzer Deling.

"Zone, no!" Rachael scrambled to reach for him.

Deling turned just in time to see a shining blade plunge through the air and into his abdomen.In his surprise, he dropped his pistol.

"You little shit!" he screamed as his leg came around and hit the boy hard in the stomach.

Zone crumpled to the floor, he gasped and coughed violently as he tried to regain his breath.Tears filled his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall just yet.He began a slow crawl towards his father.

Vinzer yanked the small blade from his body and bent down to retrieve the gun.Anger flared in his eyes and he turned it onto the small form on the floor.

A figure suddenly appeared between the gun and its target.

"Sir," General Caraway said as he brought his hand down on the gun. "I must warn you that killing an innocent child will not hold well with the worldwide public.Are you willing to deface yourself like this?The media will rip you apart, sir."

Caraway searched Deling's eyes for some sort of sanity that remained.He prayed silently that his statement had gotten through to him.It was the only thing he thought that might have swayed his decision."_Heaven knows this man has no compassion,"_ he thought inwardly.Enough blood had been shed mindlessly today.

Deling shook with rage, but slowly lowered the gun.

"Take your men and leave general," he growled.

Caraway saluted him, though it pained him inwardly to do so.

"Yes sir."

Soldiers began filing out of the hall and the elite soldiers took their places at the president's sides to ready to fire on the first sign of a threat. 

"I want all of you miserable people out of here now!" Deling said."As of tomorrow, consider your little underground society terminated."

The people of Timber turned and walked slowly from the room, defeat and hopelessness written on their faces.

The president turned to look one last time at the miserable boy who had assaulted him.

Zone was on his knees, clutching his father's feet.Blood dripped onto the top of his head, but he didn't care.He felt the burning eyes of his tormentor on him and he brought his eyes around to stare back at him.

The look the boy gave Vinzer Deling would return to haunt him on a night years from now, as he lay at the top of his presidential residence taking his last short breaths of life.It was the look of a soul, unbroken.

_ _


End file.
